


Рикки-Тикки-Тави

by Diran



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Gay Sex, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diran/pseuds/Diran
Summary: Профессионал. Доверчивый <...>— Есть один такой, — Гарри посмотрел на Лазаревича, надеясь, что так наваждение сгинет побыстрей. — Нейтан Дрейк.— Валяй, — только пожал плечами тот. — Условия знаешь.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит во время Uncharted 2. История воров, в которой не было Елены, Хлои и поезда, зато было общее прошлое. 
> 
> Можно считать саундтреком - Apocalyptica (Feat. Brent Smith) - Not Strong Enough

  
_Воздух уже по-другому пахнет:_  
_Гарью, а не мятой._  
_(«Пропуск», Brainstorm)_  


Гарри не вспоминал о нем пару лет. Слишком много усилий приложил, чтобы забыть. Слишком во многие дела впутался за последнее время. Не вспоминал бы и дальше, но судьба распорядилась иначе.

Когда Лазаревич выдвинул свои требования, Гарри понял, что не справится один. О чем тут же сообщил:  
— Вы хоть представляете себе их систему охраны? Мне нужны люди.  
— Мне рекомендовали тебя, как профессионала, — с намеком нахмурился Лазаревич.  
— Профессионалы думают башкой прежде, чем лезть в пекло, — отрезал Гарри. Тогда он еще многого не знал о Лазаревиче и не боялся быть резким. — Один я даже до зала с лампой не дойду.  
— Своих ребят я тебе не дам. Они наделают слишком много шума. Если бы я мог добыть этот светильник сам, ты бы мне нахуй не сдался.  
— Я ваших и не прошу.  
— Если ты сам найдешь напарника… только учти, деньги плачу только тебе и за результат. Дели, как хочешь. Ну или есть у тебя какой доверчивый, кого кинуть можно — тоже сойдет. Только чтоб тоже профессионал.

Профессионал. Доверчивый. В тот момент Гарри удивился, как смог прожить столько времени без единой мысли о Пальмире, потому что сейчас воспоминания накатили лавиной. 

_Дрожащий от жары воздух. Скрипящий на зубах песок. Хриплый смех. Жадные глотки из общей фляги._  
_— А в Японии это считается непрямым поцелуем. С тех пор, как… — занудство уже привычно, но по привычке ответ:_  
_— Пошел ты!_  
_Снова смех._  
_— Я для тебя недостаточно хорош? Или дело в корке ила на моих волосах?_  
_— Может, меня не устраивает понятие «непрямой», — вранье, ведь на самом деле Гарри просто хотел заткнуть его, чтобы не выслушивать очередную лекцию. Не самая удачная шутка._  
_Приподнятая бровь, приоткрытые и влажные от воды губы. Гарри стоило бы отвернуться и перевести тему, но он тянется за флягой._  
_Почему-то его ладонь сжимается не на ней, а на чужом грязном затылке, и вместо вкуса воды он чувствует чужую слюну._

Гарри постучал ручкой по столу. Их приключение два года назад было лучшим, что с ним случалось в его «карьере». И худшим одновременно.  
С тех пор он окончательно переквалифицировался в музейного (и даже не всегда) вора, стараясь избегать раскопок. И отлично жил, «затеряв» все старые связи. Избегая мысли о том, что его никто и не ищет.

И вот он сидел в номере задрипанного отеля, на переговорах с сербским боевиком, еще десять минут назад они говорили про деньги, а теперь он чувствовал, как закипает внутри давно похороненная досада. Казалось, что его бывший напарник стоит рядом и смотрит на него. Гарри как наяву видел сверлящие его серые глаза. А в голове билось — почему-то именно тем хриплым голосом: «С кем ты, мать твою, связался?».

— Есть один такой, — Гарри посмотрел на Лазаревича, надеясь, что так наваждение сгинет побыстрей. — Нейтан Дрейк.  
— Валяй, — только пожал плечами тот. — Условия знаешь.

Гарри усмехнулся, сжимая ручку до побелевших костяшек. Может быть, это не случайность. Может, это шанс наконец отомстить.

***

Гарри считал шаги. Он давно следил за Дрейком, видел, как тот пришел в бар и уселся за стойку, но никак не решался подойти. Ждал удобного момента. Ждал, когда станет проще. Не становилось. Так что он дождался, когда Дрейк закажет себе вторую бутылку, вышел из укрытия и направился к нему, считая оставшиеся до встречи шаги.

Пять. Три. Один. Улыбку пошире, лицо попроще. 

— Угостишь меня, морячок?  
— Гарри! — Дрейк улыбнулся во весь рот и стиснул Гарри в объятии. — Сколько лет! Как тебя вообще на острова-то занесло?

Дрейк смотрел на него восторженно, словно тот был заново открытым городом Инков. Так, словно скучал. Гарри захотел ударить его. Прямо здесь, посреди бара. Но Гарри знал, что, если не сдержится, то драка будет жаркой. И тогда ему не хватит никаких сил на то, чтобы завершить начатое и отомстить, как Дрейк того заслуживал.

***

Чем ближе они были к залу с нужной им лампой, тем тяжелее давалось спокойствие. Сердце стучало оглушительно, слегка подрагивали руки. Ему не терпелось побыстрей закончить. Его колотило от предвкушения. Он торопил Дрейка как мог.

И вот момент настал. Дрейк спокойно позволил Гарри влезть по веревке первому. Как можно быть таким наивным? Гарри не понимал. Они не виделись черт-те сколько, они оба воры, это грязная профессия. Как можно? Но Дрейк разглядывал карту, стараясь запомнить каждый клочок, найти еще какие-то символы или пометки. Это уже не только наивность. Он так увлекся, что ему просто не было дела до того, кто полезет первым. Он даже не заметил, как Гарри стал сматывать веревку, за своими изысканиями. Весь мир для него гас, если он вцеплялся в новый артефакт. В этом-то все и дело.

В этом-то все и дело.

Дрейк чухнулся, но было поздно. Гарри уже убрал веревку и вскинул пистолет. Дрейк не понимал, не верил в происходящее.  
— Не смешно, давай сюда веревку, — говорил он уверенно, пытаясь улыбаться, но Гарри видел растерянность в его глазах и наслаждался. Ведь ради этого притащил сюда Дрейка. Чтобы увидеть.

— Прости, дружище. У меня так много планов, а я совсем забыл тебя в них включить.  
Гарри выстрелил в витрину и уши заложило от воя сигнализации. Дрейк вздрогнул. Он начал беспокоиться всерьез и злиться, но Гарри казалось, что его слова Дрейк так и не понял.  
— Можешь не звонить, — процедил он сквозь зубы, стреляя во вторую витрину.  
Дрейк заозирался, послышался топот охраны. Гарри пора было сматываться.

Он пробежал по крышам — одному было труднее, но вся охрана стеклась к ограбленному залу, и это давало фору. Подогнанный отморозками Лазаревича минивэн стоял в условленном месте. Ключи были спрятаны под задним левым крылом. Машина завелась с полоборота и бесшумно тронулась с места.

Никому не было дела до пронесшегося мимо музейных стен автомобиля, значит ловили Дрейка. Или уже поймали. Гарри все еще казалось, что Дрейк не понял, почему с ним поступили так. Не понял за что.  
Ничего, у него будет достаточно времени, чтобы осознать. Больше ему заниматься в турецкой тюрьме будет нечем.

Гарри переключил передачу, разгоняясь сильней, и врубил музыку на полную громкость.

***

Дрейк, конечно, выбрался из тюрьмы и прикатил на Борнео в компании своего дружка Салливана. Гарри знал, что так будет, но не подозревал, как скоро. Специально запрятал все концы поглубже в воду, но Салливан ради своего подопечного взрыл носом землю и шустро вытащил того.  
Заявились они шумно. И, устроив полнейший переполох в лагере, исчезли, ничего не взяв. Наверняка Дрейк лез поглазеть на архив Лазаревича. Так что теперь оставалось лишь проследить…

Гениальность и увлеченность Дрейка играли с ним злую шутку. В которой раз. Гарри не составило труда подкрасться поближе с командой бойцов, выданной Лазаревичем. Гарри знал, что делать, поэтому, первым делом, они схватили Салливана. Дрейк становился на удивление сговорчив, когда у виска старика возникало дуло пистолета.

Вот и сейчас. Он быстро бросил свое оружие на землю, зло зыркнув исподлобья на Гарри.  
— Оставь его, тебе нужен я.  
— Много о себе думаешь. Мне нужен не ты, а корабли Поло. Пошел! — Гарри махнул пистолетом в сторону пещеры, и Дрейк послушно поплелся.

Их ждали руины храма больше смахивающие на гробницу. По углам лежали чьи-то кости. Храм явно не был рад посетителям: проходы были завалены так, что остались лишь узкие лазы на разной высоте, местами обрушился пол, а в потолке зияли дыры.  
— Непросто будет.  
— Все, как ты любишь. — Гарри дал Дрейку фонарь.  
Тот осветил плиты и, увлекшись фреской на стене, направился к одному из завалов. 

На этот раз увлеченность не мешала ему болтать:  
— Что, Гарри, мозги-то скрипят небось? Не справляются?  
— Тебя не мозги мои волновать должны, а это. — Гарри махнул пистолетом. — А ствол у меня хорошо смазан.  
— Не сомневаюсь.  
Дрейк раздраженно дернул плечом и попытался дотянуться до выступа.  
— Подсади меня, _Табаки_.  
Гарри замер. Опасно. Слишком опасно. Дрейк повернулся и хмуро свел брови.  
— Давай. Не мне это надо.

Гарри сделал шаг к Дрейку на автомате, не зная, правильно ли поступает. Подставил плечо, не отпуская пистолет. Дрейк легко взлетел на обломок колонны и протянул руку Гарри, помогая тому взобраться.  
Дрейк не пытался сделать больно или сбежать, не дергал резко, не выкручивал руку. Он просто помог залезть и отпустил тут же. Со стороны все выглядело даже по-дружески. Только тело помнило, как должно быть. Как Дрейк всегда задерживал ладонь на секунду, будто убеждаясь, что все в норме, а перед тем, как отнять руку, поглаживал слегка, приободряя. Так что сейчас было похоже на пощечину.  
Гарри перехватил пистолет поудобнее и пошел за Дрейком дальше.

Конечно этот герой нашел нечто ценное. Его бормотание: «Черт побери, неужели…» — разнеслось по всему помещению. И это было такое воодушевленное бормотание, словно ему в спину не дышал никто с пушкой наперевес. Словно у входа в храм не ждали люди Лазаревича, держащие в заложниках Салливана. 

Гарри подошел ближе. Дрейк прижал найденную карту к стене и водил по ней пальцем. Шевелил губами, переводя надписи. 

_Ответы на вопросы быстрые, рассеянные. Ответы на поцелуи такие же. Иногда. А иногда… Нейтан постоянно увлечен чем-то. Растворяется в чем-то полностью. В эту минуту прокладывает маршрут по полуистлевшей карте, в следующую — расшифровывает шумерские письмена, а потом смотрит на Гарри так, что тот точно знает — нет сейчас никакого остального мира для Нейтана. Для него тоже._

Гарри выкинул из головы непрошенные воспоминания и оскалился довольно, прижимая пистолет к боку Дрейка.  
— Давай сюда.  
Тот сразу изменился в лице: его явно тоже только что вернули с небес на землю. Гарри почувствовал упоение, как тогда, в музее. Но оно было сиюминутным, вслед за ним снова накатила опустошенность, словно это все не то. Словно Гарри нужно было другое. Больше. Иначе. Месть должна быть холодной, но у Гарри клокотало внутри и чесались руки. Ударить. Схватить. 

Он зло выхватил пергамент из рук отвернувшегося Дрейка, стараясь не коснуться его пальцев. 

На выходе их ждали бессознательные тела бойцов.  
— Нейт! — раздался возглас слева, и Гарри сдуру повернулся.  
Этого секундного промедления было достаточно, чтобы Дрейк подхватил ближайший автомат и дал деру. Со стороны лагеря уже бежало подкрепление, но было поздно. Гарри и сам стрельнул вслед, но Дрейк и Салливан скрылись в джунглях.

Карта осталась у Гарри, но он хорошо знал, что у Дрейка отличная память на такие вещи.

***

В Катманду было тяжело. Гарри хотел бы не слушать тихие разговоры за спиной, но обрывки все равно долетали, и он узнавал о Лазаревиче то, что предпочел бы не знать никогда. На улицах постоянно палили — и это давило на Гарри, он становился все дерганней, а вот Лазаревич расцветал, ходя по разнесенному гражданской войной городу. Его стихия.  
От разговоров о Шамбале с ним становилось совсем не по себе. Особенно от намеков на «заторможенность» экспедиции. Хотелось собрать вещи и слинять домой. Гарри ввязался во все это ради денег. И мести. В первом он уже не был уверен, второе не приносило успокоения. Даже наоборот.  
Только с такого дела не спрыгнешь на ходу. Не с такой компанией.

Дрейк был обязан явиться в Катманду, и наверняка не один. Обязан был сунуться в самое пекло. Когда Гарри поймал себя на том, что ждет — ищет — очередной встречи с Дрейком, он заперся в комнате, сказавшись больным, и отправил отряд Лазаревича прочесывать окрестности храма без своего участия. Он попытался закопаться в дневники Поло, найти указания — попытался отвлечься, полностью погрузившись в поиски. Но у него не получалось. Не получалось _так_. 

Он отшвырнул книгу и схватился за флягу с ромом.

***

Дрейк действительно прилетел в Катманду. Не заставив себя долго ждать, он устроил переполох в северном районе, а затем ужом просочился мимо постов и блокад Лазаревича и играючи разгадал очередную загадку с виду буддистского храма прямо у него под носом.

Вот только на этот раз чертов Дрейк попался.

Они с Салливаном разобрались с группой захвата внутри храма и бросились прочь под канонаду выстрелов на глазах у Лазаревича, так что тот озверел окончательно. Он бросил все силы на погоню, и сорвался сам. Гарри возглавил первый отряд.  
Он не отсек, в какой момент Дрейк с Салливаном разделились, да никто не отсек — все старались не упустить Дрейка (приказ Лазеревича «Схватить ублюдка живьем, упустите — можете не возвращаться» был отдан так, что никто не сомневался в правдивости его слов). Да и самому Гарри было плевать на старика. Один он не продержится в этом городишке долго, надо будет — его быстро найдут. 

Дрейк — совсем другое дело. Ловкий, верткий, опытный. _Профессионал_. Да, этот город принадлежал Лазаревичу еще до приезда сюда, он позаботился о своих людях везде. Один звонок — и «повстанцы» загоняли ретивого парня в ловушку как крысу. Да, у Дрейка не было шансов. Но ведь у него их никогда не было, а он всегда выходил сухим из воды. Поэтому, когда Гарри влетел в полуразрушенный дом и увидел прижатого к стене Дрейка, он не поверил своим глазам.  
Но все-таки на этот раз Дрейк правда попался.

Гарри молча подошел ближе. Хотел сказать что-то победное, но слова липко вязли во рту. Он так и не успел ничего сказать прежде, чем услышал тяжелые шаги за спиной.

— Нейтан Дрейк... — Лазаревич по-настоящему упивался поимкой. Гарри смотрел и слушал, как должно выглядеть удовольствие от мести. А еще понимал, как он безнадежно далек от этого чувства. — Легенда воровского мира. — Лазаревич махнул рукой, и его бойцы дали Дрейку отлипнуть от стены. Тот грубо повел плечом, стряхивая их с себя, дернул край кофты, чтобы поправить, и гордо вскинул подбородок.  
Гарри сглотнул. Чувства захлестывали его с головой, но он убеждал себя, что это лишь сбившиеся от спринтерского бега дыхание и пульс.  
— Ты слишком долго мешал мне.  
— Вы меня не убьете, — процедил Дрейк.  
Он не боялся Лазаревича. Даже сейчас, в комнате забитой вооруженными до зубов людьми, окруженный нацеленными на него пушками, загнанный в угол — не боялся. Он никогда никого и ничего не боялся.

_Песчаная буря гнала их вперед, и Гарри казалось, что он вот-вот задохнется. Он проклинал себя и Нейтана за затею сунуться сюда, проклинал сраную пустыню, а Нейтан только гнал вперед, шутил, сплевывая песок, и подбадривал. С такими же шутками и легкой руганью они уходили от погони аборигенов, хотя Гарри был уверен: от смерти их тогда отделял один шаг. Но рядом с Нейтаном о таком не задумываешься, потому что его уверенности хватает на двоих с лихвой._

— С чего ты взял?  
— Вы знаете, что мне известно, где находится вход в Шамбалу. — Дрейк смотрел в стену. Ему было мерзко от происходящего, но он не был самоубийцей.  
— Разумно, — качнул головой Лазаревич. — Вот только есть одна проблема. — Он подошел к Дрейку и бесцеремонно ощупал его бока и карманы. Гарри вдруг передернуло.

Лазаревич театральным жестом выудил из-за пояса Дрейка многократно сложенную карту и развернул ее. Там жирным крестом красного маркера была отмечена точка в горах.

— Упс. Кажется, необходимость в тебе тает с каждой секундой. — Лазаревич ухмыльнулся Дрейку в лицо, и развернулся к выходу, быстро теряя к жертве всякий интерес. — Флинн, прикончи его уже наконец, — бросил он у самой двери и вышел, отдавая короткие приказы по рации.

Его бойцы последовали за ним, оставляя Гарри наедине с Дрейком и звенящим в голове, придавливающим к полу приказом.

Гарри поднял руку и замер, столкнувшись со стальным взглядом. Дрейк смотрел на него в упор и… не боялся. Он даже не поднял руки. Только улыбнулся слегка. Ему не было смешно, и это не было пренебрежением, но он искренне верил в свои слова:  
— Ты не сделаешь этого.

Гарри сделал шаг вперед, перехватывая пистолет. Судьба сама предоставляла шанс отомстить окончательно. Закрыть все вопросы одним нажатием на спусковой крючок. Доказать себе, что он может идти к своей цели даже через трупы. Похоронить прошлое буквально.  
Только руки сводило, потому что в попытках доказать Гарри только сильнее убедился, что все это — ложь. Он не сможет. Убеждался в этом с каждым шагом. Ведь это он подходил все ближе к безоружному Дрейку, не отводя пистолета, а чувствовал себя кроликом перед змеей.

— Ты не убийца, Гарри, — тихо, но все так же уверенно сказал Дрейк.

Гарри уперся стволом ему в грудь. Вжал с силой, чтобы скрыть дрожь пальцев. Тот не шелохнулся. Только смотрел все так же прямо в душу, и Гарри казалось, что он слышит, как трещат внутри так долго выстраевыемые плотины, рушась, ломаясь всмятку.  
— Убери пистолет. — Дрейк накрыл своей ладонью ладонь Гарри и мягко надавил. Его рука была мокрой от дождя, но даже сквозь прохладную влагу Гарри чувствовал жар. 

Медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, вдох за вдохом Гарри сдавался Дрейку. Тот не давил на руку, только направлял. Гарри подчинялся, потому что уже давно сдался. Его пистолет медленно чертил линию по груди и животу Дрейка, пока не нырнул стволом в пустоту. Пальцы ослабили хватку и то, как Дрейк расцепил их, вытаскивая пистолет, было последним, что помнил Гарри, потому что сразу за этим на него навалилась темнота.

***

_Салли вбежал когда все уже закончилось. Нейт переводил дух и вытирал рукавом пот, а на полу лежал Флинн._  
 _— Ты как?_  
 _— Порядок. Они забрали карту. Пойдут по пятам, но прорвемся. Хорошо, что кинжал был у тебя._  
 _— Хорошо, конечно, но надо поскорей убираться отсюда._  
 _— Помоги мне. — Нейт кивнул на валяющегося у ног Флинна._  
 _— Что? Нахрена он тебе сдался?_  
 _Нейт нахмурился, давая понять, что спорить бессмысленно._  
 _— Он расскажет им, что я жив. А еще он может знать что-то нужное нам. Не болтай, пошли._  
 _И, не дожидаясь дальнейших вопросов присел, чтобы закинуть руку Флинна себе на плечо._

***

Первое, что почувствовал Гарри — боль в затылке. Голова гудела нещадно. Потом о себе дали знать затекшие запястья. Затем вернулся слух: в помещении тихо скрипнула дверь. Он попытался приоткрыть глаза. Тяжелые веки не слушались, но Гарри заставил себя поднять голову и осмотреться. Полумрак заброшенного дома. Тусклая масляная лампа на столе. Выбитые окна. Ночь — долго же он был в отключке. Гарри пошевелил руками и сощурился, разглядывая запястья: их крепко стянули веревкой.

Около стола стоял Дрейк и листал свой блокнот. Услышав шорох, он обернулся. Гарри встретился с ним взглядом и отвел глаза.  
— Тяжелая у тебя рука.  
— Еще бы, — грубо усмехнулся Дрейк.

Затем он вздохнул и, убрав блокнот, скрестил руки на груди.

— Что ты творишь, Гарри?  
— Сижу.  
Неловкая шутка никак не могла скрасить происходящее. Да и о каких попытках сохранить лицо вообще могла идти речь в его положении? Просто Гарри не знал, что ответить. Вот только Дрейк не собирался так просто отвязываться. Он закатил глаза:  
— Я не об этом. Зачем ты связался с Лазаревичем? Что он тебе пообещал? Денег? Он же пристрелит тебя как только получит все, что ему нужно.

Гарри облизнул губы. Он собирался говорить открыто. В конце концов, он уже сдался. Он уже все для себя решил. Глупо пытаться хвататься за соломинки, сидя на дне колодца.  
— Когда я познакомился с Лазаревичем, я многого о нем не знал. И я умею сотрудничать.  
— Сотрудничать? — Дрейк мотнул головой и сошел с места, принимаясь мерить шагами комнату. — Сотрудничество — это совсем другое. Как тогда у нас… в том гребаном музее. До того, как…  
Дрейк присел на корточки рядом с Гарри.  
— Ты бросил меня там ради денег? Серьезно?  
— Нет, — отвел взгляд Гарри.  
Повисла пауза, Гарри не хотел продолжать этот разговор, но знал, что выбора у него нет.  
— Я ведь знаю тебя, Флинн. Ну… знал. Ты не такой, как они.

Гарри опустил голову, коротко и грустно рассмеявшись. Да. Все так.  
— Ты прав.  
Уже собиравшийся что-то сказать Дрейк запнулся, Гарри поднял голову и повторил громче:  
— Ты прав.  
Дрейк нахмурился, подбирая слова, а потом спросил:  
— У Лазаревича полно денег. Что он ищет на самом деле?  
Гарри молча протянул Дрейку руки. Тот вскинул брови.  
— Ты думаешь, я тебя отпущу? Чтобы ты мне в спину выстрелил?  
Гарри сжал зубы. Он не рассчитывал на доверие Дрейка, не должен был, но его задело. Да и к чему была вся эта болтовня, если Дрейк все равно не верил, что «достучится»? 

Гарри раздраженно дернул руками, щурясь.  
— Зачем ты пришел сюда? Своими успехами похвастаться? Насладиться победой? Порассуждать о правильном и неправильном? Лекцию мне прочитать? Ну так я согласился. Я был неправ, Лазаревич мудак, а все, что ты сказал — правда. И либо ты меня развязываешь, и я рассказываю, что знаю, либо иди к черту. На реверансы нет ни времени, ни желания.

Дрейк замер в задумчивости, внимательно разглядывая Гарри. На этот раз тот легко выдержал прямой взгляд. Не его очередь мучаться сомнениями.  
Дрейк прикусил губу, а затем вздохнул и потянулся к веревке.  
— Надеюсь, я не пожалею, — пробормотал он.  
Гарри пропустил это мимо ушей, потому что пальцы Дрейка не просто сняли путы, но и замерли на мгновение, проверяя все ли в порядке. Это было важнее слов.

Дрейк отбросил веревку и сел напротив Гарри на пол, скрестив ноги по-турецки. Гарри размял запястья и начал рассказывать:  
— Лазаревич плевать хотел на несметные богатства Шамбалы. Он верит, что камень Чинтамани даст ему вечную жизнь или какую-то еще херню в том же духе. И я считал это бредом, но после нападения тех тварей… я во многое готов поверить.  
Дрейк почесал затылок.  
— Его нужно остановить.  
— Он собирается выдвигаться туда со всей своей «армией». У него дохрена людей и оружия.  
— Это я уже понял.  
— А значит, — не дал сбить себя Гарри, — передвигаться очень быстро они не смогут. У нас есть фора.

Дрейк… Нейт улыбнулся и встал, протягивая Гарри руку.  
Гарри ухватился за предплечье Нейта и подтянулся вверх. Они оказались лицом к лицу — очень близко, Гарри лицом чувствовал дыхание Нейта, но тот не спешил отпускать, а Гарри имел право не отстраняться: ватные ноги держали его неуверенно. Гарри только сейчас понял, как же долго они не виделись. Нормально не виделись. Он только сейчас разглядел новый шрам на ухе. Только сейчас вспомнил, как пушатся запыленные ресницы.

Нейтан кашлянул и хлопнул Гарри по плечу, разряжая обстановку.  
— Хочешь перекусить?  
Голова все еще гудела и кружилась, напоминая о себе тошнотой, но завтра им предстоял тяжелый день.  
— Не отказался бы. И от обезболивающего тоже.  
— У Салли должно было быть что-то, я поищу. Отдохни, я принесу еды — и будем выдвигаться.  
— А мое оружие? У меня при себе много интересного было.  
Нейтан сощурился лукаво.  
— Да уж знаю. Что только из твоих карманов не выудил. Все на столе.

Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Гарри кинулся проверять. Действительно, все: два пистолета разного калибра, запасные патроны. О том, что один из пистолетов _другой_ , Нейту знать не обязательно. Как и об остальных планах Гарри. Набедренная сумка лежала здесь же и, судя по отсутствию вопросов о ее содержимом, Нейтан туда не заглядывал. Гарри перебрал ножи, отмычки и действительно нашел то, что искал. Оно было на месте. 

Нейтан просто шел вперед и делал, что считал правильным. Дрейк был хорош, был любимцем фортуны, но на этот раз ставки были слишком высоки. Гарри хотел подстраховать, но времени на разговоры, обсуждения — возможно споры, а тем более репетиции не было. Гарри надеялся, очень надеялся, что до воплощения его планов дело просто не дойдет, но на всякий случай зарядил оба пистолета.

***

_— Дрейк. Скажи мне честно, ты с ума сошел?_  
 _— О чем ты? — Нейт улыбался так, словно взаправду не понимал._  
 _— Флинн._  
 _— Перестань, — отмахнулся Нейт._  
 _— Не могу перестать, когда ты засовываешь ядовитую змею себе в карман._  
 _— Салли, хватит. Ему нет смысла нас предавать. Если он рискнет вернуться, Лазаревич встретит его пулей в лоб._  
 _Салли развел руками. Он знал, что спорить бесполезно._  
 _— Помни только, что его очень быстро простят, если он сам пустит пулю в твой лоб._

***

Им не хватило нескольких минут. Всего нескольких долбанных минут.

Сначала они не могли добраться до зала с Первыми Вратами кратчайшим путем из-за Салли — слишком рискованный прыжок, — потом нужный коридор оказался завален и пришлось искать обход. Когда они все-таки добрались, Нейтан сразу бросился сравнивать рисунки на стенах со своими записями. Гарри старался не трогать его, хотя желание поторопить жгло изнутри. Руки подрагивали от нетерпения. 

Как оказалось не зря. Салли и Нейт были так увлечены, что не слышали шагов, а вот Гарри слышал их прекрасно. И понимал, что деваться из этой консервной банки им всем попросту некуда. Нейтану удалось открыть чертовы Врата, но створки разъезжались в стороны с такой театральной неторопливостью, что им было не успеть.

Им не хватило нескольких минут. 

Радостный Нейтан повернулся к Гарри, и тот вздохнул, закусив губу, а затем медленно поднял пистолет. С трудом заставляя себя нацепить на лицо самодовольную маску, он не своим голосом сказал:  
— Отойди, Дрейк.  
Нейтан округлил глаза.  
— Гарри, ты что?  
— Хватит, Дрейк. Ты мне изрядно надоел. Положи кинжал на землю. И дневник.  
Нейтан бросил все на землю так же неверяще смотря на Гарри. Гарри сам был бы рад себе не верить, но он знал, что Лазаревич смотрит с верхнего уровня.  
— Какая же ты сука, Флинн, — процедил сквозь зубы Салливан, и Гарри, якобы не сдержавшись, выстрелил.  
Нейт дернулся и вскрикнул, смотря, как расползается алое пятно по груди друга. Он резко развернулся и сделал шаг к Гарри, его лицо исказилось злобой, но он даже сказать ничего не успел. 

Еще один выстрел.

Нейтан осел на пол. Красная жидкость быстро пропитывала его кофту. От этого вида Гарри замутило, но он взял себя в руки, подобрал кинжал с дневником, и демонстративно небрежно переступил через Дрейка, подходя к его сумке. 

Когда он закончил рыться, Лазаревич с людьми уже подошли к Вратам.  
— Я уже списал тебя, Флинн.  
— А зря. — Гарри протянул Лазаревичу кинжал.  
Нахальная улыбка давалась все тяжелее, но не так уж долго ее осталось носить.

***

_Нейт разлепил глаза и сел одним рывком. Рядом сидел, потирая ушибленное плечо, Салли._  
 _— Ты жив?_  
 _Нейтан перевел взгляд на перепачканную кровью одежду и неуверенно кивнул._  
 _— Тогда какого хера здесь происходит?_  
 _— Не знаю… — Нейтан залез рукой под кофту, прощупывая ребра, кожу... и нащупал маленький дротик. — Салли… это были не пули. Это транквилизатор. И краска. Он ведь стрелял из своего пистолета с глушителем… Черт, Гарри мне такой давал, когда мы грабили турецкий музей. Я должен был догадаться._  
 _— И зачем он это сделал? — Салли спрашивал без подколок. Он не понимал. Нейт тоже._

_Нейтан встал, хватаясь за стену и помотал головой, пытаясь избавиться от остатков сонливости. Его взгляд упал на следы от сапог в пыли._  
_— Здесь был Лазаревич… Гарри наши задницы спас._  
_Салли поднялся, выдернул дротик из груди, вытер руки о штаны, и, качнувшись, махнул в сторону Врат._  
_— Но оставил нас без кинжала и твоих записей._  
_— Не сходится, — нахмурился Нейтан, кидаясь к своим вещам. Он перетряхнул рюкзак. Что-то бряцнуло о плиты, и он шумно сглотнул._  
_— Салли… — Нейт поднял к свету трехгранный ключ-кинжал. — Это он._  
_— Ты уверен?_  
_Нейт бегло оглядел кинжал и с нервным смехом прицепил его к поясу._  
_— Да. Это он. Точно._  
_— То есть то, что у Лазаревича — подделка?_  
_Нейтан показательно поднял над головой вырванные страницы из дневника. Они лежали там же. Ловкость рук — искусство вора, а Гарри был мастером._  
_— Получается, что так, — грустно подытожил Нейт._  
_— Но тогда... он — труп._

_Нейтан повернулся, смотря на Салли хмуро, и неестественно твердым голосом ответил:_  
_— Знаю._

***

Лазаревич понял все быстро. Гарри и не надеялся, что продержится долго, но не был готов — к такому нельзя быть готовым.

Где-то в глубине души он трусливо надеялся, что больше ключ не понадобится. Что пройти Первые Врата окажется достаточным. Что никто не узнает о подставе, прежде чем придет Нейтан — а он обязательно приходил в воображении Гарри — с планом, как остановить Лазаревича. И остановит его.

Но ничего этого не было. Нейтана не было. Была только последняя дверь. То, что поначалу — издали — Гарри принял за причудливую лепнину, оказалось корнями. Гарри до последнего не мог уложить в голове сказки про Древо Жизни, но эти корни сочились неестественной фиолетово-синей горючей смолой, вокруг происходило черт-те что, а единственным, что отделяло Лазаревича от вожделенного, была дверь с треугольным замком.

И кинжал не открыл ее. Он вошел в дыру неровно и застрял. Лазаревич дернул грубо и рукоять отломилась, оставаясь в его ладони, обнажая откровенно современную сердцевину. 

В искусстве и истории Лазаревич сек плохо. Зато он прекрасно разбирался в подставах.  
— Ты предал меня, ублюдок! — зарычал он и вскинул пистолет. 

Один выстрел. Громкий. Быстрый. Злой. 

Боль прошила грудь. Гарри пошатнулся и упал. Сознание не отключалось — видимо, Лазаревич промазал (смешно) или хотел, чтобы Гарри помучился перед смертью. Гарри чувствовал, как текла из раны кровь — толчками — ему казалось, что с каждым из него уходит и жизнь, впитываясь в древние камни. Но все еще видел и слышал.

Он слышал чей-то надрывный, заполошный крик: «Нет!». Видел как засуетились солдаты Лазаревича и как они стали падать на плиты один за другим под автоматные выстрелы. Как Лазаревич, обезумев, впился зубами в ком смолы, капавшей с верхнего корня. Как спрыгнул откуда-то сверху — словно с неба — Нейт с АК наперевес.

Видел, как Нейт кричал, расстреливая Лазаревича и как тот шел на него, не реагируя на выстрелы, словно они все уходили в воду. Наверное, близость смерти туманила разум, но Гарри был готов поклясться, что все происходящее — наяву. Он завороженно смотрел, как Нейт скакал по всему залу, используя любое препятствие себе на пользу, используя всю свою ловкость. Как взрывалась под ногами Лазаревича смола и как тот — невероятно, но это было правдой — терял от этого силы.

Когда Нейту удалось заманить Лазаревича ближе к двери и выстрелить в средоточие корней, прогремел взрыв. Синие пламя поглотило Лазаревича вместе с одеждой, оружием, криками — разом, словно не было его никогда здесь. 

Гарри успел заметить поползшие по стенам трещины прежде, чем к нему подскочил Нейтан. Тот был весь в царапинах и пыли, но его это не волновало.  
— Боже, Гарри, ты как?  
— Паршиво, — честно ответил Гарри.  
— Давай, хватайся за шею, — Нейтан не стал ждать, сам закидывая ослабшую руку Гарри себе на шею. — Пойдем.  
— Ты правда думаешь, что сможешь вытащить меня? — прохрипел Гарри, пытаясь подняться. Он не хотел умирать — никогда не хотел, но слышал как крошатся и трещат камни за их спинами. Он считал, что Нейтан обязан вытащить его из этого дерьма, но не мог смолчать: — Ты уверен, что успеешь? Этот мир — полное говно, но он наверняка считает твою шкуру поценней моей.  
— Заткнись.

Нейтан старался идти как можно быстрей, но как можно бережней. Гарри старался поднимать ноги, преодолевая препятствия самостоятельно, но каждый шаг отдавался гудящей болью в груди. Сдерживать вырывающиеся с выдохами стоны становилось трудней с каждым метром. Гарри знал, что Нейтан — упрямый осел, и готов был молиться, чтобы его упрямства хватило сегодня на двоих, потому что это было, пожалуй, единственным, что еще удерживало на ногах. Дрейкова непоколебимая беспочвенная уверенность, что они выберутся из рушащегося прохода живыми. Оба.  
И сильное жилистое плечо.

Когда впереди забрезжил свет, Гарри почувствовал, как застучала в ушах кровь. Его пульс был далек от идеала. Сердце собиралось выпрыгнуть из груди — прямо в ослепительную белизну дня. Гарри откуда-то знал, что им оставалось всего пять шагов. Что ему оставалось всего пять шагов.

— Видишь, уже почти пришли, — пробормотал запыхавшийся Нейтан в ухо Гарри, коснувшись его горячими потрескавшимися губами. — Совсем немного.  
Они вышли из темного лаза на свет, и горный воздух ворвался в ноздри, наполняя все тело силой последнего вдоха.  
— Да. Осталось немного, — скривился Гарри и повис на Нейтане.  
— Эй-эй! — Нейтан бережно уложил Гарри на землю и опустился на колени рядом, все так же обнимая его за шею. — Гарри, ты чего?..

Солнце слепило и без того слезящиеся глаза, и лицо нависшего Нейтана Гарри различал плохо. Он попытался сморгнуть, но вдруг понял, что не может больше открыть глаза.  
Нейтан тряхнул его, испуганно затараторив:  
— Не смей, мать твою, не смей, Флинн!  
Гарри усилием воли снова посмотрел на Нейтана. Тот пытался улыбаться, но... и в его глаза светило безжалостное солнце.  
— Давай, ты не можешь меня бросить. Ты же не бросишь меня снова, а? Ты не такой засранец, чтобы бросить меня сейчас.  
Уголки губ Гарри дрогнули. Нейтан пытался шутить, словно его шутки могли остановить текущую из груди кровь. Гарри отчаянно цеплялся за жизнь, но какая-то часть внутри него уже знала, что это — конец. Последним усилием он поднял руку и коснулся щеки Нейтана. Все, чего он хотел сейчас — иметь силы приподняться. Но их не было.

Рука, обессилев, упала на плиты, и Гарри почувствовал, что его веки все же смыкаются.

— Нужно продержаться, ты сильнее, чем думаешь, ты справишься.  
Гарри знал, что на этот раз Нейт не сможет его разбудить, потому что срывающийся, но еще уверенный голос становился все тише и дальше, утопая во всепоглошающей темноте. Последнее, что почувствовал Гарри — горячая капля на своей щеке и холод мерзлой земли.

***

_— Нет, нет, нет, нет…_  
 _Нейт сорвался с крика на шепот. Он все так же сидел, покачиваясь и прижимая к себе тело Флинна._  
 _— Не смей, не смей…_

_Салли, не решавшийся до этого подойти, наконец сделал шаг вперед._  
_— Нейт, он ум…_  
_— Нет! — рыкнул Нейт и посмотрел на Салли так, что тому показалось: никто не уйдет из мира живых без личного разрешения Дрейка. — Я сказал: нет!_  
_Нейт встал рывком, поднимая тело Флинна на руки._  
_— Нейт…_  
_— Машину, Салли. Быстро. Заведи ту машину._  
_— Ты должен…_  
_— Я должен его спасти. И все._

_Салли не стал предлагать проверять жизненные показатели. Не стал спрашивать ни о чем. Потому что тогда уже он не ушел бы отсюда живым._

***

_Нейт нервно ходил из угла в угол, не находя себе места. Салли запретил ему говорить с Тэнзином и Шаманом, заставив остаться здесь, и теперь он ждал, не в силах отвлечься ни на что._

_Он старался как можно меньше смотреть на часы, потому что от этого течение времени только замедлялось, а минуты и без того растягивались в вечность. Густую. Вязкую. Удушающую._

_Он пытался прилечь. Сон не шел. Нейт не спал нормально уже давно, но все равно не мог уснуть. Пересохшие глаза отказывались закрываться, а мозг — дарить блаженную пустоту. Все равно, единственное, что сейчас видел Нейтан, о чем мог думать — это побелевшее лицо Гарри и уродливая дырка в его груди._

_Нейтан вскочил с тахты и отошел к умывальнику. Плеснул водой в лицо, будто пытаясь смыть картинку. Будто она не была выжжена в памяти. На самом деле все было не так — он мог думать о многом. Его память разматывала их общее с Гарри прошлое словно клубок ниток. Спектакль у Первых Врат Шамбалы, ночь перед вылазкой, связанные руки, направленный на Нейтана пистолет, Борнео… и так до самой Пальмиры. Нейтан сжал края раковины так, что хрустнули суставы. У него было много времени, чтобы разобрать до основания каждое воспоминание. Потому что возможно — это единственное, что у него осталось от Гарри._

_На исходе пятого часа Нейтан попытался хотя бы заняться своими ссадинами по завету Салли. Он на автомате промыл их, обработал каждую столь тщательно, словно это были не мелкие порезы, а серьезные ранения._

_Когда он вытирал лицо колючим полотенцем из грубой ткани, дверь в комнату открылась. На пороге стоял измотанный Салли. Он посмотрел на Нейтана серьезно, тяжело, подбирая слова, а потом просто устало фыркнул в усы и молча кивнул._

_Нейт облегченно выдохнул и зажмурился. Мир снова побежал вперед._

***

Гарри полулежал на подушках на узкой кровати. Когда он очнулся, то подумал было, что ему приснился страшный сон, но грубый ноющий шов на груди говорил о том, что все же это случилось наяву. И сейчас Гарри находился в какой-то тибетской — судя по убранству — деревне.  
Гарри не знал, сколько времени провалялся здесь, за окном кипела жизнь, но такая погода могла стоять здесь на протяжении многих месяцев. Впрочем, рана выглядела свежей.

В комнату вошла деревенская девушка. Она не понимала ни слова по-английски, но улыбалась Гарри и щебетала что-то успокоительно напевное. Она поставила рядом с ним омерзительно пахнущее, но явно обезболивающее варево, поправила подушки и удалилась.  
Минут через десять в комнату ворвался Нейтан.

— Ты как?  
— Средней паршивости, — махнул рукой Гарри.  
— Главное — живой. — Нейтан подошел ближе и сел на край кровати.  
— Ну если так подходить к делу… — Гарри улыбнулся. Нейтан улыбнулся в ответ и взял его за руку. Они просидели молча несколько минут. Им обоим нужно было поверить в то, что Гарри все же на этом свете.  
— Ты как? После этого завяжешь с «приключениями»? — улыбнулся Нейтан, будто ни на что не намекая.

Гарри оглядел Нейтана. Он считал, что самое главное, о чем им стоило сейчас говорить — новые похождения? Как он догадался, что… а, неважно.  
— А что?  
— Да знаешь… я поговорил с одним парнем в этой деревеньке, и вот что он рассказал… — Нейт примостился рядом с Гарри, сдвигая того совсем к стене, вытащил свой измусоленный дневник, открыл его и стал показывать схематичную карту горных хребтов. Он рассказывал какую-то побасенку, попахивавшую пустышкой. Но все дело было в том, как он рассказывал. Он будто сомневался, что Гарри согласится, но ужасно хотел его уболтать.

В этом-то все и дело. 

Гарри чувствовал как та пустота, которую он пытался заглушить местью, наконец заполняется. Потому что на самом деле в глубине души он всегда хотел этого. Этого и немного сверху, но на «сверху» сил его собственного организма сейчас не хватило бы.

Он оборвал Нейтана, чувствуя, как у того сквозь рассказ то и дело проступают совсем иные чувства и мысли. Оказывается, были на свете вещи, которые беспокоили Дрейка даже больше очередного «приключения». Гарри предпочел бы не узнавать, какова смерть на вкус, ради этого знания, но как уж вышло.  
— Спасибо, что вытащил.  
— Не благодари, — вскинулся Нейт. — За такое не надо. Я должен был.

Гарри провел пальцем по ладони Нейта, скользнув выше, к предплечью. Нейт прикрыл глаза.  
— Тебе спасибо. Ты нас спас. Признаюсь, в какой-то момент я усомнился в тебе. Поверил, что ты…  
— _Табаки_? — приподнял бровь Гарри, едко подсказывая Нейтану. Тот наверняка и думать забыл про это брошенное вскользь прозвище, но Гарри отчего-то тогда задело слишком сильно.  
Нейтан действительно нахмурился непонимающе, а потом сжал руку Гарри, поглаживая.  
— Да. Но ты на самом деле другой.  
— И кто же я? — сейчас Гарри мог приподняться. Немного. Это отдавалось в грудь и спину, но он мог и подался вперед, насколько вышло.  
— _Рикки-Тикки-Тави_ , — улыбнулся Нейт и мягко уложил Гарри назад, не меняя расстояния между ними, даже наоборот — сокращая.

Нейтан осторожно провел пальцами по волосам Гарри, по шее и замер, стараясь не задевать шов на груди.  
— Я сильно тебя напугал, да?  
— На четверочку из десяти, — поджал губы Нейт.  
Гарри поперхнулся:  
— Издеваешься? Это было не меньше восьми.  
— Нет. Восемь — это те твари. Ты их видел?  
— Дрейк, кончай. Восьмерка.  
— Ты живучий. Я знал, что ты не умрешь. Чего тут бояться?  
— Льстишь, — выдохнул Гарри Нейтану в губы, — за это я готов уступить до семи, — добавил он, все же целуя. Нейт мягко, осторожно ответил.  
— Сойдемся на шести, — тихий шепот в ухо, — и больше никогда так не делай.  
Гарри прикусил мочку уха Нейтана и с силой сжал его пальцы своими. Ему хотелось решить все оставшиеся проблемы языком тела, но оно все еще плохо слушалось, так что это — единственные выразительные инструменты, которые у него остались.  
Впрочем, сегодня их хватило.

***

Выздоровление Гарри и начало «приключения» они отметили горячечным, неловким сексом в палатке, как только поставили ее на месте первой ночевки. После Гарри ужасно хотелось курить, потому что он не знал, как справляться с этими эмоциями иначе. Его тело настолько изголодалось по рукам Нейтана, его солоноватой обветренной коже, что от их короткого перепиха между спальниками и рюкзаками трясло, как от первого сплава по горной порожистой реке.

Но Нейтан Дрейк знал отличный способ расслабиться. Гарри сначала обозвал его придурком, малолеткой и спятившим, но потом втянулся. Так что они играли в снежки прямо в сердце Тибета.

Каждую минуту рядом с Нейтом Гарри либо ржал, либо стонал, либо заинтересованно слушал. А то чувство, когда он первым смог найти нужный вход, разгадав загадку быстрее самого Дрейка — о, оно было незабываемо. Как и то, когда Нейт в шутку извалял его в снегу, пряча восхищение за напускной ревностью.

Их окружали снега, а не пустыня, но Гарри иногда замирал в страхе, что это закончится так же, как в первый раз. Он старался убедить себя, что Нейтан заслуживает доверия, но иногда в груди екало нехорошим предчувствием.

О том, что как раньше точно не будет, напоминал рубец рядом с сердцем.

***

Правда, в следующий раз Дрейк опять не позвонил.

Он просто бросил джинсами в сонного Гарри и толкнул его — чрезвычайно бодро для пяти утра.  
— Собирайся, я уже купил два билета до Фиджи.  
— Блядь, — выдохнул Гарри в подушку, — пусть твои следующие слова будут: «я внезапно захотел поплавать с аквалангом», а не «нам надо там оказаться быстрее, чем сицилийские мафиози», хорошо?  
— Когда ты разучился совмещать, Флинн?

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрации:
> 
> Прошлое  
> 
> 
> Выбор  
> 
> 
> Итог  
> 


End file.
